A Court of Stars and Shadows
by firebreathinghighlady
Summary: The fan made 3rd book of the A Court of Thorns and Roses series. When Feyre, the High Lady of the Night Court, goes back to the Spring Court as a spy for her mate. While there, Feyre must deal with the horrors of her past. From having more guards than ever, to almost being raped, Feyre has to press on until Rhysand can rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

I wandered the halls of the manor that was once my home. Claw marks marred the walls from Tamlin's anger after I left. I had been a s[y for my court for two weeks now, and I hadn't seen Alis once. I was worried. What if Tamlin found out she had let Mor take me? Seeing the marks on these walls, I couldn't imagine what he would do to her. I had pried Tamlin and Lucien with questions about her, but Tamlin had growled, and Lucien stayed silent, guilt in his eyes. I was so tempted to read Tamlin's mind to find out what he had done, but i couldn't risk revealing my mastered powers.

I heard a voice behind me. "Feyre." It was Lucien. "I know you've been pretending. I saw the way you looked at Rhys. You love him. And whether you think so or not, I know you, and I know you wouldn't have allowed your sisters to be taken away if you didn't trust those people." So he had figured it out. I knew he wasn't stupid like Tamlin, knew he would find out eventually.

I wondered if I should show him my true form, show him myself. I looked to my right hand, where the evidence of my loyalty to Rhys was hidden by a glamour. I decided to show Lucien, if only to see my tattoo.

I flung the glamour from myself, and Lucien gaped. I entered Lucien's mind to see what I looked like. My shields must have been down, because I felt a flash of approval down the mating bond. I sent love back. It felt as if Rhys was shocked, not because of my appearance, but because he felt the world of sadness and guilt that was Lucien's mind. I went back to my own head, and hauled my shields up, leaving a small sliver for my mate.

I put the glamour back over myself. "What was that?" Lucien's voice was incredulous.

"That was me. The night before we went to Hybern, Rhys and I found a priestess. He swore me in as his High Lady."

We talked for a while, agreeing that Lucien would tell no one. It seemed he was sick of Tamlin only thinking of himself. I knew he wanted to mention Elain, but he stayed silent and walked away. I hadn't realized that night had fallen. When I got to my room, I went straight to the window to look at the sky. A knock on my door startled me. I opened the door slightly, having a feeling i knew who was on the other side. Sure enough, Tamlin stood with his hands in his pockets. I opened the door all the way, not breaking the facade of the girl he thought I was. He backed me up to the bed, but i turned us around and used my powers to knock him unconscious.

I winnowed us to his room, covering him with a blanket and stripping him of his clothes, all the while using my powers. I turned to leave, but my eyes caught on a display case that i had never noticed before. Inside were two massive figures. I felt a flash of fury down the bond.

Suddenly, I knew what was in the case. Illyrian wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Illyrian wings. Rhys had once told me that he was surprised I didn't see his mother and sister's wings pinned up in the study. I suddenly knew why I hadn't been invited to Tamlin's room before.

The hideous lime green wall paper was crawling with flames, and water wolves were making their way out of the bathing room. Shit. I had to make sure that my cover wasn't blown, but it was very tempting when one of my wolves tried to take a bite out of Tamlin. He'd pinned up my mate's most beloved family's wings like they were trophies. He'd seemed so sympathetic when that blue-skinned faerie had stumbled in, but just upstairs he had reminders that he'd done the same to someone else. To his friend's family. It was sick.

I couldn't imagine what Rhys was going through right now, so I closed the crack I left for him. I was sure he'd never get the image out of his head, but at least he didn't have to continue seeing it. Illyrian's most prized possessions, ripped off and pinned to a wall. I almost killed Tamlin right then and there, but I somehow restrained myself. If the High Lord of Spring was found dead on his bed, soaked in water while his room was turned to ash, who would they look to? Tarquin and Beron? Or me?

Not me. Virtually nobody knew of my powers. Well, maybe more so since Velaris had been revealed, but I doubted it. I extinguished the flames, drying out the water. I had to leave. It wouldn't be long before Tamlin woke up, and I didn't trust myself to be here when he did.

 _ **Hi guys. I know this chapter is way shorter, but I haven't really had time to update it. I will (hopefully) post at least once a week, probably more most of the time. That is also the posting schedule for my other ACOTAR story, Gather Your Armies. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
